


I wish that I could fix this

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Dean's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish that I could fix this

I wish that I could fix this.  
I wish that i knew what this was.  
I wish that I could feel this.  
But wasn't that always the point..?  
That I wish that I couldn't feel a damn thing..?  
Or was that before..  
Before I saw the love and hoplessness in your eyes..before I knew how much you loved me..  
before when I actually had it in me to care.  
But now..I see you..and I don't feel a damn thing.


End file.
